about a girl
by slopes are a girl's friend
Summary: Life can be filled with many wonders, some good, some bad. There are things to be learned and a heart that needs to open up to new and exciting discoveries. For Ally Dawson, it's the smallest things that count for her. Trying new stuff isn't really her thing as she's used to sticking with the ideas she knows best. But when a new kid comes around, he might just change that.


enjoy! :D

_i do not own Austin & Ally._

* * *

_about a girl_

* * *

In the morning young Allyson had woken up to, she smiled. She always did. Every mornings was always something special to her, even if they're just mornings. It meant a whole new day to experience new things and a chance to write more new songs for the world to hear. Well, in this case, for her to hear. Allyson, or just Ally for short, has always had stage fright. It made her uncomfortable to be on stage in front of many people. She would always make little gestures, such as squirming or tugging on her shirt. Something to make someone realize it. And sometimes, it ends up being futile.

Ally hummed a happy tune as she got out of bed, and to the bathroom, washing and changing herself for a new day at a new school.

During the summer, she and her father, Lester, had moved to Miami for a new start in life. They came from Colorado Springs, Colorado, where Ally was born. Penny, her mother, got divorced from Lester and they both decided that it was better if they moved away from there. When Ally heard about the move, she was sad, knowing that she might not see her friends again or get to hang out with her athlete idols from the training center. But, Ally cheered up a little when she knew that Elliot, her best friend from camp, lived in Miami. At least she would have a friend that she actually knows. Hooray.

Anyways, a few weeks before summer vacation ended, Ally got submitted into an elementary school not far away from Marino High, where her sister goes to. Her sister, Kaitlyn, also moved with them.

The school was pretty nice to be in. It had a huge school yard with playground equipment and lots of polished wooden benches. The walls of the school were all colorful and positive, happy stick people filling them all. Classrooms, however, we're pretty much the same like any other rooms. For the exception of a bright and bubbly teacher, that is. Ally had no problem with that.

After doing her usual routine, Ally headed down to the kitchen, where Lester was in. She saw a paper bag with her name on it and smiled. Lunch.

"Thanks, dad." Ally said to him.

He gave her a small smile. "No problem, kid."

She nodded and sat on a chair. "Are you going to work today, daddy?"

Lester nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Just asking." Ally played with her hair, clearly showing her nervousness. Her dad noticed.

He bent down at her level, so that he was looking at her. "It's going to be okay, Ally." Lester gave an encouraging smile. "You're going to make lots of new friends to play with, and you'll be happy."

Ally nodded and hugged him. "I know. I'm just scared." She sighed.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Elliot's with you, right?" She mumbled a yes. "See? You'll be fine."

The doorbell suddenly rang and Lester went to open the door. When he answered, Ally's friend Elliot appeared in the doorway. Elliot was wearing, what he considers to be his best attire in the world - a plaid shirt and denim shorts, along with the macaroni bracelet he made in art camp with Ally back in Colorado. And his big, nerdy glasses too. But that was a necessity.

"Good morning, Mr. Dawson." Elliot waved politely. He looked at Ally and smiled. "Hi, Ally!"

She giggled. "Hey, Elliot. Ready to go?"

"Yep! Do you have your bracelet?"

"Yes!" Another similar bracelet appeared on the left wrist of her hand.

Lester smiled at the two and ushered them out the door and into the car, where he would be driving the kids to school and himself to work.

* * *

"Do you have an apple? Sliced? With peanut butter this time?" The young boy asked as he pushed up his glasses, peering into his lunch bag.

It was a charming day outside as the two friends walked together to an empty lunch table in the playground. Kids were chasing each other, laughing as they continued to not get caught by the "it" person. Some were playing hopscotch or jump rope, or even just tossing a ball at someone back and forth for fun. Others just sat there on the polished wooden benches, enjoying the fresh autumn air as they ate their lunch for the day, while some talked with their BFF's. It was a good day for everyone.

"Yes and no. I got jelly!" Ally smiled and showed Elliot the small plastic container with a big gooey glob of jelly. He shook his head.

"But it's sliced, right? And who eats apples with jelly?" Elliot exclaimed, plopping himself in the bench across from Ally's.

"Apparently me," She mumbled and shook her head, taking out her own lunch. Ally looked at her friend's items before looking at her own, eyeing a rosy pink juice box. "I got peach." She raised her juice box at him.

Elliot adjusted his glasses before skimming his own drink. He made a face. "Lemon. Switch?"

Ally traded her's for his' and smiled. "Thanks!" A straw was being inserted into the opening of the box as she sipped it happily.

They both ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, taking their time to digest it properly. Every once in a while, Elliot would make a good pun joke out of something he saw or heard, both laughing hysterically. Ally would also make up a cool joke as well, but Elliot would just shake his head at her attempt. Maybe jokes didn't fit her personality. It just doesn't seem to open up to her as nicely as she thought. But there were also many other things she could try, couldn't she?

A few minutes later, Ally was leaning back against her seat, watching the white floating puff balls pass by. She smiled as she saw a cloud that was shaped like a pickle - one of her many favorite things in the universe. Ally also spotted an upside down musical note, music being her number one love in the world. No offense, pickles. There was also two pair of thin clouds that looked like skis. Skiing is one of her favorite sports in winter time, as well as a few others she couldn't think of at the moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Ally noticed the faint glint in Elliot's eyes as he leaned forward at her. Ally groaned.

"_Don't _ruin the moment, Elliot."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it shut, knowing that she wouldn't want to hear about his icky reptile collection again.

Suddenly, a brown haired girl crashed into a seat next to Ally, knocking herself out of her peaceful moment. The girl giggled and shook her hand with the two friends.

"Hi! I'm Brooke!"

The girl, Brooke, grinned and took a slice of apple from Elliot, dipping it in the jelly while happily snacking on it.

He gawked at her. "You like apples with jelly too?!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, who doesn't?" She laughed and dipped her pinky into the jelly, tasting it. Ally just stared at her. "Hmm...fresh...homemade...from a pot...nice!"

"So," Ally said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Brooke's intrusion. "What brings you to our table?" A small smile was plastered on her lips, trying to be nice.

Brooke shrugged. "I dunno know. I just like barging in to random tables?" It sort of came out more of a question then an actual statement. She smiled at Ally.

"Okay, then..." Ally raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know, I know. Call me weird, but eh."

Elliot blinked. "So, Brooke," He said, trying to make conversation. "What do you like to do?"

She sighed and put a finger to her chin, pondering for a bit. "Hmm...I like...sports!"

"What kind of sports?" Ally inquired.

"Uh, just jump roping and hopscotch."

"Those are not sports. They're just activities." Said Ally in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh..." Brooke shrugged. "Then I guess I don't like sports, then!" She grinned while kicking a small pebble out of it's place.

Elliot was about to say something but the loud screeching sound of the whistle took over, signaling that lunch was over for the day. He smiled and tugged on Ally's vest, who smacked his hand away from her jacket. Elliot rolled his eyes and waved at Brooke. "Nice meeting ya, Brooke!"

"Same here. I'm Ally and he's Elliot, by the way." Ally gave her a small smile before catching up to her friend.

It wasn't long before Brooke caught up to them, rolling her eyes while munching on Ally's leftover apples. "I'm in your class, ya know." Her brown hair flowing freely in the air.

"Really?" Elliot asked, quite confused, but then shrugged it off. "Might've forgotten."

Ally sighed but smiled on the inside. It wouldn't be long before she would befriend the crazy girl next to her. At least she made a new friend today, and that's all that matters at the moment.

* * *

_Yay! First chap done! :D Next will be Austin's arrival so don't worry! Hope you guys liked it and review! _


End file.
